Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treads for retreaded tires, and more particularly, to precured treads having projecting features, such as wear indicators, stone ejectors, and/or noise suppressors, formed within a submerged void of a tire tread.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide projecting features comprising wear indicators, stone ejectors, and noise suppressors arranged within grooves of a tire tread for motor vehicles, such as for heavy duty truck and trailer tires. For example, such projecting features are commonly located a desired depth within one or more longitudinal grooves arranged along an outer side of the tread. However, there are instances when submerged grooves are arranged within the depth of a tread to create one or more submerged wear layers comprising a different arrangement of tread void that becomes exposed as the tread wears. In these instances, when employing submerged grooves, it may be desirous to employ wear indicators to indicate to an observer that the tread depth has reached its useful life or that only a certain amount of useful tread life remains—without affecting the preceding or upper wear layers of the tread. It may also be desirous to employ stone ejectors in an attempt to prevent or remove stones, pebbles, or other objects that may try to, or become, lodged within a corresponding groove. Furthermore, it may be desirous to provide structure within a groove to reduce noise created by the tread as it rotates and impacts a surface upon which the tire operates, such as a road or ground surface.